Whispers of Love
by Aang Beckett
Summary: Another of my fiction tidbits written as a gift. Carson and OC established ship!
1. Whispers of Love & The Morning After

**I know, I know, you want more of The Lost Years, not more of my silly ficlet bits. **

**Sorry, felt the need to publish this one. **

**Like my Colonel Sheppard "Mystery Lover" bits, the Carson Becket "Whispers of Love" series are just tidbits of story written as a gift for a friend (mind, I am jealous of her characters in this one) that might turn into a full fledged fic soon. **

**Also mind, this is the original Carson; it will all make sense once I finish off TLY and add the next set of Fic Bits as I'm calling them.**

**Next chapter of TLY coming in the next day or two!**

**-Aang**

* * *

_Whispers Of Love_

A knock on the door of the small Scotland cottage wakes its inhabitants. A pretty lass with reddish blonde hair makes her way to the door, peeking around the edge. She finds herself face to face with a particular pair of twinkling, shining blue eyes and her heart melts, as she flings the door open wide.

She wraps her arms around the Scotsman outside and silently, he wraps his own arms around her. His slightly spiked dark hair shines in the moonlight, the blue of his eyes shimmering all the brighter in the darkness, and the pretty blonde shakes her hair out of her face as he leans in to kiss her.

A gentle child's giggle from behind the blonde lass startles them both from their moment, and their daughter stands there smiling, her hair the same color as her father's and braided down to her waist, her eyes just as blue as his. With a smile, the blonde lass steps aside and the young girl runs up to her father. He grabs her up in a hug and swings her around, whispering 'I love you' in his gentle Scottish lilting voice.

He places his daughter back on the ground and sends her off to get back in bed and then turns back to his wife, one hand reaching to curve around her waist gently and the other brushing her reddish blonde hair back from her face. Once more, they kiss. She can feel his lips gentle on hers as she leans into the kiss and the passion spreads like fire through both of their bodies.

By now, Dr. Carson Beckett has forgotten the message he had brought for his wife and daughter, and he leads his wife into their bedroom. He settles her on the bed, kisses the tip of her nose, and then goes to check on their daughter one last time. He kisses his daughter's forehead and pulls up her covers, tucking her in before he goes back to his wife once more.

"I love you"

Those three words, he whispers in her ear, as he settles onto the bed. He takes off the shirt he's been wearing all day and his wife moves onto his lap. The door is pushed shut by a stray foot and the passion returns to consume them.

_The Morning After  
_  
Sunlight peeks into the small Scotland cottage, awakening the doctor before his wife, and he realizes its morning. Carson glances around, finding his wife wrapped up in his pale blue button down shirt with the covers draped loosely over her sleeping form.

He gently moves her hair out of her face and runs a hand across her cheek, his blue eyes shining lovingly as he stares down at her. She gently wakes, glancing up into his face, and taking in the lopsided smile and loving eyes. She notices he is still shirtless, and she untangles one hand from the shirt and the covers and runs her hand down his bare chest.

Carson leans down to kiss her gently, and then he lifts her to sit up on his lap. He gently whispers in her ear, he's gotten permission for his wife and daughter to move to Atlantis with him, they'll never have to wait for him to come home late again. She squeals slightly with excitement and tackles him back onto the bed in a hug, followed by one last passionate kiss.

Laughing, Carson sits up, lifting his wife with him. She climbs off his lap and heads for the closet to find the perfect outfit, when a knock at the bedroom door reminds them of their daughter. He pulls on a pair of jeans and a short sleeved shirt rather quickly and opens the bedroom door a bit, so that he can slip out and see his daughter. He doesn't notice his wife watching him, looking at his muscular arms and the way his jeans fit so perfectly.

With a bright "Good morning Daddy!" and a smile, she flings herself into his outstretched arms for a morning hug, which he willingly gives. She smiles the same lopsided, slightly cheeky smile as her father, and he leans down to whisper in her ear. He tells her that she and Mommy will be moving to Atlantis with Daddy and then he'll be home every night. Her excitement makes him smile as he releases her and watches her dance around the family room.

A hand on his shoulder tells him that his wife is next to him, and she has probably seen the whole thing. He turns to her with a lopsided, cheeky smile on his face and his gorgeous blue eyes twinkling, and her heart melts once again, reminding her yet again why she fell in love with him. He puts an arm around her shoulders and gives a gentle squeeze, a sweet kiss, and three small words whispered in her ear.  
"I Love You"


	2. Love at Sunset

**Author's Notes~** Written as an add-on to Whispers of Love, for the same friend. :)

* * *

_Love at Sunset_

He carefully shuts the lid of his laptop, runs a hand through his spiked brown hair, and peels off the lab coat he has been wearing all day long. His crystal blue eyes sparkle as he remembers that his wife is now living in the city, and he hurries out of his office.

She tucks their daughter into bed for the night and thanks her sister in law for coming over to babysit last minute. She slips out the door, silently walking through the darkened city, and meets her husband out on the balcony closest to their quarters.

He catches her in a hug, lays a sweet kiss on her lips, and just holds her close. She smiles up into his face, and she whispers the three special words: "I love you".

He smiles, slightly lopsided, and hugs her tighter for a moment. He leads her to the bench at the side of the balcony and they sit, she on his lap, wrapped in his muscular arms to keep the chill of the evening away. They are still just as much in love as they have ever been, their love is as fresh as the day they first felt it.

With one more sweet, gentle kiss, he returns her words: "I love you as well, my Love", his gentle, lilting Scottish accent melts her heart, and she can do nothing but snuggle closer to his chest and smile.


End file.
